


Can’t Fight the Moonlight

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guarding Silver Millennium has its perks - like spending every day with your girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Fight the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



> This is just a short little fluffy extra I’m writing to procrastinate the 2500-word paper due tomorrow that I haven’t even started. I have randomly become obsessed with [the LeAnn Rimes song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDNkuDi0BSw) over the past few days, and obviously, its title makes it a perfect fit for shippy Sailor Moon fic. Originally I was going to make it the title of an UsaMamo fic, but the premise for this just came to me, and it fit into the exchange, so...!
> 
> Btw, I was at one point going to write a short St Trinian’s fic as an extra, because I adore that movie and it is so under-recognized, but I just wasn’t getting any plot ideas.

Life as one of the Sailor Senshi was not always easy: certainly, they’d faced difficulties most of their friends on Earth could only imagine. Even in the new peaceful era of Silver Millennium, it could be an exhausting job. But it carried with it a certain number of irrefutable benefits - not only the prestige and the comfortable living, but constantly being around each other, their closest friends.

And, in Ami and Makoto’s case, their girlfriends.

Dusk had fallen, leaving the area around the Crystal Palace in its distinctive twilight glow - not brilliant enough to mimic daytime, but brighter than most of the kingdom in evening, and with a certain warm quality. Ami strode confidently from a side entrance into a courtyard, her eyes set on the figure at the opposite end, facing away from her. She smiled; the glow washing over Makoto, combined with her height, gave her an ethereal quality not unlike that of Queen Serenity.

Makoto heard Ami’s footfalls, the distinctive clack of her heels on the courtyard’s crystal pavement, and looked over her shoulder to meet her eyes. “Time for supper?” she murmured with an affectionate smile.

Ami returned the soft smile as she reached Makoto’s side, and placed her hand lightly on her shoulder. “Only a moment. You’d better come in.” She chuckled. “It’s not like you haven’t seen the twilight before.”

Makoto laughed softly. “Or I won’t see it again,” she agreed. She dropped her head slightly, letting her long hair spill onto Ami’s shoulder, brushing her cheek. “Well, as long as Usagi isn’t the one cooking, we’d better get in there.” She chuckled at her own joke, timid though it was. But she made no move toward the door, only lifting one foot slightly from the ground.

“We needn’t hurry,” Ami replied, reaching up to run her hand through her girlfriend’s hair. “They’ll wait for us.”

Makoto smiled and shifted her stance to allow her head to rest fully on top of Ami’s. “It’s not polite to keep a queen waiting,” she said.

Ami giggled and turned to press her cheek against Makoto’s. “She's not one to talk about manners.”

“I suppose not.” Makoto finally turned, but her eyes moved to Ami rather than the door. Ami smiled sweetly, knowing what was coming. Makoto took Ami’s short hair in her hand, gently rubbing her scalp, and leaned down to brush her lips against Ami’s. Ami took the kiss eagerly, reaching up to rest her hand on Makoto’s shoulder. After a moment, Makoto pulled away and turned her gaze to the palace at last.

“I guess I am getting a little hungry,” she admitted.

Ami chuckled and took her hand as they made their way to the dining room together. And no one was surprised to see them still holding hands as they sat at the table.


End file.
